As I Loose the Feeling in My Fingertips
by KeepRunning
Summary: A lazy morning in bed between newly engaged Mathias and Nikolas leads to a little bit more. The sequel to Hurry Down the Chimney Tonight.


**A/N: **Wow, so um after like a year I finally got this done. It's technically the sequel to Hurry Down The Chimney Tonight but its not necessarily important to read that one first. The title is from Shiver Shiver by Walk the Moon. It's fantastic so I suggest you give it a listen. That's about it for now, my tumblr is amissamente()tumblr()com if you want to check me out and I don't know review maybe.

* * *

"Have you been watching me sleep?" Nikolas grumbled into his pillow, peering one eye out to look at Mathias scrutinizingly.

"...Maybe." Mathias grinned down at Nikolas's grumbling, sleepy form. His eyes were drifting open and close, his breath was fading from even steady breaths to deep sighs, and his body relaxed and comforted in the fluffy sheets that were piled on their bed (Mathias insisted on having several blankets. He was always cold, no matter how many blankets there were on the bed, but over the years sleeping with Nikolas seemed to warm his blood. That's neither here nor there though). "Yes. Most definitely yes."

Nikolas hummed and snuggled further into the bed. "That's not creepy." He threw his arm over Mathias's leg and pulled. "Come back to bed. M'tired and you should cuddle with me." Mathias chuckled and slid back down into bed, wrapping his arm around Nikolas. His head tucked into his_ fiance's_- God how good was it too call him that- neck. He breathed in the scent that lingered there. It was a unique scent. Some mixture of the ocean, Polo Black cologne and the surprising scent of Mathias floating somewhere on him. It was a godly scent, if you'd ask Mathias.

"We're getting married." Mathias whispered into the room. To Nikolas, and to himself. It was only a few months back that he proposed. It seemed that they were in daze of some sort. Life going by at a languid pace, them spending as much time as they could with each other (frankly, Mathias was surprised that Nikolas wasn't fed up with him by now. That's love, he had to guess), and taking their new found 'togetherness' in a stride that was all their own.

"That's right." Nikolas said, bring up his hand from under the covers to admire it. It wasn't flashy, god forbid it, but it was simple and elegant. Perfect by their own standards.

Mathias's hand wandered up the expanse of Nikolas's chest, kneading in the most sensitive of places. He rubbed his thumb over the pert nipple he found there. The Dane smiled when he heard the muffled gasp.

"Mathias," the blonde moaned "stop I want to sleep. I never get any sleep anymore." It wasn't far from the truth. Mathias had a habit of never stopping to sleep, and it had somehow passed reluctantly on to Nikolas.

"I can't help it, you're so tempting Norge." Mathias darted his tongue out to lick at Nikolas's neck. His lips found purchase under his lovers chin, sucking and nipping.

Nikolas groaned and threaded a hand through the Danes wild hair. "I swear if you give me a hickey..." His reprimand drifted off into a deep moan.

"You'll what?" Mathias teased. "Give me one too? Pin me down and ravish me? Is that it?" He sucked harder, licking over the marking making sure it bruised nicely.

Nikolas grabbed Mathias's shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. "Yeah, maybe I will."

"Oh goody. I think I like this retaliation." Mathias gave a guttural laugh as Nikolas snarled at him.

"Don't speak too quick." A broad stripe was licked up Mathias's chest and a hand dipped into pajama pants. Nikolas smiled into Mathias's pec as he wrapped a sure hand around his erection.

"Still loving it." The Dane said as bucked helplessly into Nikolas's hand. "Oh yeah loving it." Mathias grabbed a handful of Nikolas's ass. He pulled down the back of his pjs and snuck a hand in the Norwegian's underwear.

Nikolas hummed in approval while sucking a hickey of his own onto Mathias's neck. There was only a bump, grind and a slew of excited hands fumbling before their pajama bottoms were shed. If you had asked Nikolas what he thought about sex back in his younger years he would have dismissed you with a blush and the stern force of a glare. Not that he thought sex was gross or, unnecessary it was just the fact that he hadn't found the light of desire yet. That all changed when he met Mathias, and with gentle hands and a loving embrace he had shown the blond that all consuming fire. When they were younger it seemed the fire never burned out, and the love they shared seemed infinite. Not that they ever said that out loud. It was there own secret, shared in stolen glances, sweaty palms and shaky breaths.

"You should ride me, but I want to blow you first. Let me blow you, please." Mathias had flipped them over, pining Nikolas under his weight.

Nikolas nodded eagerly. "Y-yeah, yeah please." He licked his lips in anticipation.

Mathias's tongue worked its way down to Nikolas's erection. He kissed and nipped the sensitive insides of his lovers thighs, sucking a hickey where his leg meet his hip.

"_Tease_" Nikolas moaned out, reaching out to grab Mathias's hair.

"You love it." Mathias nuzzled his balls, breathing in the heady scent there. To say it was a good smell would be too trivial a word. The Dane loved the scent there. It was a clear reminder just how much of a man he was marrying.

Nikolas threw his head back as Mathias licked up his erection with a flat tongue. Without any forewarning Mathias wrapped his lips around his erection and sunk to the base. Caught of guard Nikolas bucked his hips into the heat.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Nikolas breathed out clearly embarrassed.

"No it's fine. Go ahead." Mathias sunk down once again and looked up through slightly watery eyes.

Nikolas licked his lips nervously and canted his upwards shyly a few times. Feeling Mathias moan around his cock sent shivers up his spine and sent his hips on a fucking spree of their own.

Mathias worked his tongue around Nikolas's erection the best he could, though it proved to be a difficult task. He loved when Nikolas let his guard down and just went for it.

"S-stop stop. You have to fuck me." Nikolas pulled Mathias off his erection. "C'mon help me out here and flip on your back."

Mathias clambered onto his back as quickly as he could. He watched as Nikolas grabbed the lube out if the nightstand and placed it on his face. "Really?"

"Yeah yeah just stretch me." Nikolas pressed his face into Mathias's shoulder as he straddled him and stuck his ass in the air.

A long finger coated in lube circle Nikolas' entrance. Mathias dipped his finger in to the first knuckle and pulled out again. He repeated the action till he could easily insert his whole finger without resistance. Applying more lube to his fingers, Mathias stuck two of them in.

"Mmm c'mon keep going." Nikolas pushed his ass back effectively moving Mathias's fingers in and out of him.

"Bossy." Mathias huffed out before working three fingers in reveling in the moans coming from Nikolas' mouth. "God, you sound so pretty."

Nikolas lifted his head off of Mathias' shoulder and sent a glare his way before dropping his head back down with a moan after a particularly hard press on his prostate.

"Are you good?" Mathias stroked his free hand up the Nikolas' right thigh. The blonde nodded against Mathias' neck and lifted his chest up, bracing his hands beside the Dane's head.

Mathias grabbed the lube and slicked his hand up, spreading over his erection. He licked his lips and moaned at the pleasure. A slap to the head reminded Mathias what they were doing. The blonde laughed and tilted his head up to kiss Nikolas.

"Okay, c'mon." Nikolas reached behind him and grabbed Mathias's erection, pressing against it and slowly sinking himself down.

"Mm impai-" Mathias groaned at tight heat "impatient." His hands trailed up Nikolas's thighs and gripped them tightly. The blonde moved his right hand up to Nikolas's stomach, moving down to grab his erection pumping it slowly.

Nikolas let out little gasps as his face scrunched up in concentration. He lifted his hands from the sides of Mathias's face in favor of putting them in his chest. Nikolas slowly lifted himself up and fucked himself back down, his jaw dropping.

"Yeah. Just like that." Mathias helped support Nikolas's weight, holding his hips and bringing them up and down.

"Don't tell me what to do." Nikolas sat up and took Mathias hands off his hip and pinned them above his head. He began moving his hips at his own leisurely pace, grinding them back and forth and circling them for his own pleasure. Nikolas moaned and gasped when he moved his hips in just the right way.

Mathias smirked up at Nikolas who was lost in his haze. It was rare that Nikolas let go like, not even when he was fucking into Mathias did he truly use his body they way the Dane wanted him to. "You're so good, so gorgeous. Good yeah use me."

"You like-" Nikolas whined at a well aimed thrust down "this?" He blinked his eyes open (when did he close them?) and peered at Mathias. He looked nothing less then gone. Nikolas gasped and started to fuck his hips down faster.

Mathias's toes and fingers curled as his back twisted up. "Yeah fucking love it." He groaned when Nikolas's fingers tightened around his wrists.

Nikolas leaned down to press his lips to Mathias. He broke the kiss, their lips still connected but their mouths were open and gasping in each others moans. If there was something about sex he enjoyed most with Mathias it was that they didn't have to announce their orgasm. Of course, in frenzied rushes back when they were first dating and didn't know better they made a point of telling each other when they are about to come. Now their bodies did the talking for them. Certain gasps, moans and tenses were all that they needed.

Mathias arched his hips up, "Nikolas," he moaned. "Yeah yeah yeah." His muscles tensed up and his whole body shivered in delight as his orgasm washed through him. The blonde threw his head back and let out a satisfied laugh.

Nikolas quickly removed one of his hands from Mathias's wrists. He grabbed his cock and stroked himself, rubbing his thumb over the head every other stroke.

"C'mon babe, that's it cum for me." The Dane removed a hand from the loose grip Nikolas now had on him and moved it to fondle the blond's balls.

Two strokes and a gentle squeeze to his balls and Nikolas was cumming. "Fuck fuck fuck" He collapsed down on Mathias, not caring about his gross and sweaty they were. He pressed a few lazy kisses to Mathias's neck.

Mathias gently pulled himself out of Nikolas. Scrunching his face up at the odd feeling. "I love you."

"I know." Nikolas smiled up at Mathias. "I'm still tired." He yawned and stretched his muscles out.

"We'll let's nap. We can break out that lavender chamomile bath stuff you bought the other day afterwards." Mathias closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Nikolas.

Nikolas cuddled himself in. "We can order Chinese take out too?"

"Yeah whatever you want."

"I love you"

Mathias smiled and chuckled. "I know."


End file.
